<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments That Matter by TheCaptinofSirius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247850">Moments That Matter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius'>TheCaptinofSirius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of OTP 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noblesse (Manhwa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Outage, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rai's day starts off with a cold, but ends surrounded by warmth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of OTP 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments That Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Noblesse fandom! If you haven't read the comic, there may be tiny spoilers in the fact that all of these people live with Frankenstein. Other than that, it's spoiler free.</p><p>Note: Frankenstein and Rai refer to the Knights as their children in the comic, so I do too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cadis Etrama di Raizel had lived a very, very, long life. By some miracle, the last few years had finally settled down, and even though he was still weak at times, little by little he was gaining his strength back.</p><p> </p><p>The cold didn’t help, he groused quietly to himself as he stole another blanket from the pile on the couch. He slipped his toes in between two of the inner most ones, frowning when it wasn’t as warm as he wanted.</p><p> </p><p><em>Frankenstein.</em> He complained through their bond. He could practically feel his partner jump in surprise, bringing a grin to his face, despite his terrible mood.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes, Master?</em> He could just picture Frankenstein in his home office, body tense as he readied himself to jump in to action for whatever Rai desired.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s cold.</em> As soon as the words left his mind, he heard Frankenstein move towards the kitchen, preparing another round of heat packs.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Master?” Frankenstein asked as he switched out the old heat packs for the new. Rai nodded, though it turned in to a wince as the world titled unpleasantly. Frankenstein’s hands steadied him, one going go his shoulder as the other cupped his cheek. When Rai opened his eyes again, Frankenstein’s concerned frown was the first thing he saw. It was a sight so familiar he smiled, despite his dizziness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little dizzy.” He admitted softly. Frankenstein reached up, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Rai leaned in to his warmth, letting out a content sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little feverish. Let me get you a fever reducer, and then maybe you should try and take a nap. Once the kids come home, things will be lively again.” Rai nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He yawned. Frankenstein pressed a kiss to his forehead, bringing another smile to his face. Thank goodness the children were at school. They were so careful with their PDA in front of them, and since he felt sick, he wanted all the comfort he could get.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was medicated, Frankenstein tucked a pillow under his head before helping him lie down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to finish up with my day, but call me if you need anything. Let me know if you start to feel worse.” He murmured, brushing back his bangs. Rai nodded, studying Frankenstein’s concerned face. He reached up a hand, tugging him down to kiss him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He promised, and with Frankenstein’s blond hair around them, it was if they were in their own little blond bubble. Nodding, Frankenstein pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>As he watched him walk away, Rai finally felt sleep pull him under.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>He woke up to the sound of the door opening. Regis ordered their silence, and a small hand felt his forehead. He could practically feel Seira’s concerned frown.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too bad.” Frankenstein’s voice interrupted their concerned murmurs, silencing all of them. “It was worse earlier but it’s gone down. Now leave him, you can do your homework or play games in the dining room.” He ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“But if Raizel is sick, shouldn’t we call someone? I’ve never heard of a noble falling ill before.” Regis protested. Frankenstein’s hand slid over his forehead, and when he cracked open an eye, he found Frankenstein’s expression soft with concern.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I think he’s fine. I imagine his immune system has finally had enough of all of the battles. If this goes on longer than a week, then I’ll reach out to Raskreia or Gejutel.” He said. Rai gave a subtle nod of understanding before sinking back in to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>They woke him again a few hours later for dinner. Thankfully the medicine had kicked in, so he didn’t feel as dizzy as earlier. As he ate, all of the kids managed to keep the conversations at a reasonable volume, and when he was done, they all agreed that a movie night might before the best.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were getting ready to put in the DVD, the power went out.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do now?” Regis asked as they all began to light candles around the house.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the snow storm. Must have knocked out a power grid nearby.” M-21 shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least I have a fireplace.” Frankenstein said as he put the finishing touches on the fire. Rai sat down on a blanket in front of it, his cup of hot chocolate from dinner in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we all sleeping down here?” Tao asked as he and Takeo dropped a huge piles of pillows and blankets on to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We might freeze otherwise.” He sighed.  After everyone was settled, the 8 of them huddled around the fire. Rai allowed himself to lean against Frankenstein for once, yawning as he felt his fatigue start to settle in.</p><p> </p><p>“How about ghost stories?” Tao suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a ghost story?” Rael and Regis chimed together, before snapping at one another. Seira silenced them with a look she had clearly got from Frankenstein.</p><p> </p><p>Frankenstein’s arm wound around Rai as Tao explained what a ghost story was. Rai let out a content hum, snuggling closer to his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough the kids were settled and Tao was holding their attention as he spun some tale about an axe murderer in a cabin in the woods that butchered a family, on a snowy night just like this one.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of it, Rael and Regis were clinging to one another, M-21 was sitting with his back to the fire instead of the front door, and Tao was grinning widely.</p><p> </p><p>“But I mean, it’s not like an axe murder could be running around here. I mean, Rai would sense it wouldn’t you?” He asked, and as all of their attention turned to him, he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” He said, a smirk crossing his face as Regis and Rael let out horrified gasps. Frankenstein chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he let their two brattiest children tremble in their seats for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“If he couldn’t, I would. I may sacrifice all of you so Master and I could escape, but I would sense them.” He teased. The noise in the room raised drastically as the children all protested this, but Rai simply smiled, shifting away from Frankenstein to lay down on the pallet that had been built.</p><p> </p><p>“Rai is right, bedtime.” M-21 agreed.</p><p> </p><p>They all climbed in to their own sets of pillows and blankets, and as the conversations dropped to quiet murmurs, Rai cuddled in to Frankenstein’s arms. He still wasn’t feeling all that great, but as he laid here in his partner’s arms, their children surrounding them and a fire keeping them warm, he couldn’t complain.</p><p> </p><p>It was moments like this that mattered the most.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>